An Agent's Anguish
by spongeyman90s
Summary: Agent P had always felt a sense of security in the routine nature of his secret agent life, but when a new threat arises his world will be changed forever. Includes violent and sexual content not for faint of heart! I hope you all enjoy, please leave comments and criticism! INCLUDES PASSIONATE LEMON CHAPTERS; MxM.
1. Chapter One - Late Night Call

April 21, 2019 - Tri-State Area

* * *

Perry awoke to the sound of his wrist-watch ringing in the middle of the night. He groaned, looking at the clock above to see it was 1:30 AM. He couldn't catch a break for any sort of downtime from his busy job, even during the vacation that he had meticulously had planned for months.

He angrily tapped the button the side of the watch and the image of Major Monogram appeared. "Hello Agent P, sorry about ringing you so late in the evening during your vacation, I can see that you aren't too happy." Perry let out a chatter of discontent before allowing his commanding officer to continue. "But this is an emergency, it's regarding Phineas. He's being held hostage in his college dorm at Tri-State State College. His girlfriend, Isabella, was shot and is wounded as we speak. We need you to get there right away. I'll let you know more about the situation once we know who the terrorists are exactly."

Perry was in a state of pure shock in horror, but he couldn't waste any time. He quickly sprang into action and leaped through a secret compartment in his bed into his lair. He quickly gathered the needed supplies to deal with the terrorist threat. Pistols, SMGs, grenades, anything he could get his hands on. Once he was done gathering his equipment, he quickly jumped into his hover-car and rushed to the other side of the Tri-State Area to reach Phineas and the dying Isabella.


	2. Chapter Two - Tragedy

April 21, 2019 - Tri-State Area

Ten Minutes Later

* * *

Perry quickly landed his hover-car on the roof of the dormitory buildings and made his way down the flights of stairs into the entrance of the war zone he was in. Perry was pumped with so much adrenaline he almost didn't see the amount of police surrounding the building, spotlights shining down from other helicopters. With an AKS-74U tightly gripped in his paws with the Desert Eagle and grenades hanging off his utility belt, he launched himself into the hallway, running past the other officers and teams of SWAT into the hallway where Phineas' dorm was.

Perry quickly took out the terrorists watching the door, popping both their heads off with little effort. The terrorists watching the other side of the hallway tried to kill the platypus, but before they could grab him, he jumped into the air and snapped their necks with his beaver-like tail. He grimaced at the disgusting corpses in front of him, knowing that they were helping defend the person keeping Phineas at gunpoint. He quickly smoked off the hallway so no one else could see him, and rolled into the room where Phineas was being held.

What Perry saw next shook him to the core. Dead bodies of Phineas' young teenage friends could be seen all across the floor. Some of their limbs were cut off, and at least one was decapitated. In total, seven people were lying dead in that room, lying in a lake of their own blood. Perry vomited, tears flowing in his eyes before he focused on the person in front of him, wearing a suit of black military grade armor, pointing a single pistol at Phineas' head. Isabella was in front of him, lying in the blood lake below them, twitching and convulsing. Her legs were gone and she didn't look she could last long.

"P-Perry, w-what are you doing here? And why are you holding those guns and walking like a person?!" Phineas questioned stupidly, before realizing the situation that he was in was dire again, thanks to the pistol now touching his head. "Perry, please, help me, I don't want to die!" Perry cried, before chattering at the man to let him go.

"Oh, I can't do that." the man said in a computerized voice. But I can show you who I am, but give me a second." The man with the black armor took off the helmet covering his head, before revealing his face. It was Ferb.

"Perry, but I must kill him and everyone, including you. It is to bring a new order to the world. They deserve this! You wouldn't understand. But I thought I would have some fun with the people I have to kill. I was always interested in how people would react seeing themselves dismantled in front of them. But not even relating to this situation, I've always wanted to kill this little bitch, always downplaying me! NOW YOU'LL GET IT!"

Perry could not react to before the bullet flew through Phineas' brain.

He was dead.


	3. Chapter Three - Journal Log

Journal Log – 4/25/2019

* * *

It took me a little while to write this down, I still don't know how to react.

I shot Ferb the instant he shot Phineas. I didn't know why this had to happen to us. We were such a nice family, but then Ferb had this happen to him. It wasn't his fault though, it was mine. I was supposed to protect both him and Ferb, but I let my guard down when they became adults. They were my kin; I feel so ashamed. I failed my duty.

Apparently, Ferb was kidnapped by another, evil Ferb from another dimension. He sexually tortured him for months in their reality, and then brainwashed him into one of their agents for evil world domination, something that the Evil Ferb had dreamed of for decades after having his parents ripped away from him by the government after the election of a madman in the United States.

I have to go to this dimension, to get my revenge on Evil Ferb. Only then I can have closure.

I have to attend their funeral now, and I don't think I'll able to control my emotions during it, but I'll try my best. I have to, for their sake.

-Agent P

* * *

As the window closed on his computer, Agent P let out a chattery cry, and then got up slowly, and walked to his closet, fetching his black suit.


	4. Chapter Four - Preparation

April 27, 2019 - Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated Building - Tri-State Area

* * *

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was sitting quietly in his living room, watching the news program that flashed across the television when he heard a knocking at his door. From the story he had just heard about, he knew exactly who would be standing in the doorway.

With a sigh, the doctor got up from his sofa and made his way to the door, slowly opening it. When he looked down, his eyes were met with red ones, owned by his former enemy and now friend, Perry the Platypus.

"Perry, I am so sorry-" the doctor whispered before Perry launched himself into the doctor, his pain being released in the form of tears. After crying for a good five minutes, Perry finally regained his composure and apologized the doctor with a low chatter.

"No need to apologize," Doofenshmirtz began, "...but I know the reason why you are here. You want to use the Other-Dimension-Inator correct?"

Perry nodded in response, and Doof motioned for the platypus to follow him into the invention room which was located behind the living room. Not before long, the two had reached the inator, which had been covered in a tarp for almost a decade. When Doof uncovered the machine, he realized something immediately. The machine had no fuel, and he had forgotten what he had used for its fuel source.

Panicking, the doctor looked around for the machine's schematics. Eventually, the doctor managed to find them, buried deep in his closet with his sexual items. Quickly flipping to the page which housed the energy consumption protocols, the doctor blushed when he realized what he would have to do to help his friend travel to the Second Dimension.

"Uh, Perry, I need to tell you something important." the doctor muttered. Perry, once again, chattered and nodded in response.

"Well, the machine runs on a certain fuel source, and that fuel source is human semen." Doof said, blushing. "And well, lately, I have been having trouble getting it off."

"I think the only way for me to send you to the Second Dimension is for you to have sex with me, so I am able to produce the ejaculate the inator needs."

Perry blushed, but then nodded. Perry would do anything to avenge the deaths of his beloved boys. Perry also wanted to have sex with Dr. Doofenshmirtz, since it was mating season for platypuses, and he had been pent up for a while.

Perry helped Doof undress, and the two both made their way to the living room couch. Not before long, the sexual activity commenced.

Perry began by crawling up on Doof's chest and getting in a comfortable position. He then began to rub Doof's nipples with both of his paws while putting his beak to Doof's mouth. The platypus began a passionate tongue kiss with Doof; Perry chattered as he worked his tongue deeper and deeper down Doof's throat.

Doof moaned as the semi-aquatic, egg-laying mammal pleasured him. Doof then eyed Perry's sheath, and he began rubbing it gently with his index finger, slowly luring out Perry's beautiful, two-headed penis. Doof fondled his member, emitting some affectionate chatters from Perry.

As the two continued to fondle each other and kiss passionately, one knew that they had to take things to the next level. After a couple more minutes of foreplay, Doof let go of Perry's now erect member and proceeded to shove his entire fist up Perry's tight pucker. Perry cried out in pain and ecstasy as he broke the tongue kiss, biting down on Doof's neck as a counterbalance to the rectal pain.

Doof moaned from the pain and pleasure of Perry's hickey. In response, the doctor began fist fucking Perry, moving his fist in and out of his rectum. Perry only bit down harder as he moaned and chattered due to the pleasure and pain he experienced. Every thrust was better to Perry as he became accustomed to the fist fucking. He eventually let go of his grip from Doof's neck, exposing the bloody wound he had given to his lover. He quickly licked the wound, cleaning it as Doof continued his fist-based anal assault.

After a few minutes of anal fucking, Doof removed his fist from Perry's now loose asshole. Doof's hand was now covered in platypus fecal matter. Doof licked his lips as he began to eat the poop which was covering his large, white hand. Perry joined in with his lover, moving his head over to Doof's hand and licking his own shit. They both enjoyed themselves until the hand was clean, finally arriving at the time for the extraction of the ejaculate.

Doof quickly grabbed a condom and slid it onto his cock, readying himself for the fucking he would be giving his platypus lover. Perry chattered as he laid down on Doof's stomach, flexing his bunghole for his lover. He knew the anal fucking he would be taking would be for the benefit of both himself and his boys, so the fear of feeling any type of pain in the rough sex subsided completely. After Perry finally got himself into the perfect positon, Doof immediately shoved his now erect, nine-inch member into the platypus' bunghole, causing both of them to moan in ecstasy.

Perry chattered excessively as Doof began his thrusts in-and-out of his ass. The penis beautifully slid in and out, Perry's walls creating the perfect haven for Doof's cock to be entranced in a meaty, sexual heaven. Perry moaned as the cock reached his recto-rial g-spot, the pleasure causing him to drool all over Doof.

In response to the sexual heaven he was in, Perry locked his beak onto Doof's right nipple, sucking it like a pup as Doof picked up the pace. Doof moaned as he felt the platypus' tongue sliver over his nipple. This pleasure, along with the pheromones Perry had released from his mating glands, had almost sent him over the edge. He was just about ready to fill his lover with his semen.

"Perry, I'm going to cum soon, get ready!" Doof screamed as he pulled Perry away from his nipple, and pushed him up and down on his cock. Perry screamed in pain and pleasure as his ass was completely filled with Doof's meaty, manly cock. Perry let out one last chatter as he closed his anal muscles on Doof's cock.

With one last large, powerful thrust, the semen exploded out of Doof's cock, filling the condom all the way to the brim with hot, sticky semen. The condom quickly slid off of Doof's cock as it closed automatically and fell onto the sofa next to him. The rest of the semen filled Perry's asshole, his teal fur soaking it up as it exploded out of his ass and onto him and Doof's chests.

After the orgasm had been ridden out, Perry collapsed on Doof, the bag of semen next to them. Perry chattered as he blushed and kissed Doof, who was now asleep.

"_Thank you my love._" the platypus thought. "_Now I can finally get my revenge._"


	5. Chapter Five - Conclusion

July 28th, 2019 - Second Dimension

* * *

It had been a grueling process, but Perry the Platypus was able to infiltrate into the secret society of the Second Dimension. He had become a supplier of black-tar heroin to the dictator of the United Fascist State of America, Donolf Tritler). After months of supplying the orange, moustached man with fat tar, he finally got into the position to assfuck the fascist leader, mounting him and torturing him in the Octagonal Office of the Black House in Tritlerton, D.C. until he revealed how the Second Dimension turned into the way it was.

After the events of the first Second Dimensional crossover, the world returned to normal. Years later, in 2016, the United States Presidential Election occurred. In this universe, President Donald Trump won the 2016 election, but was assassinated by agents of the Clinton family in the middle of his first term.

After bloody three-year civil war, agents of the neo-fascist faction were victorious. Taking the DNA of Adolf Hitler and Donald Trump, the faction created the perfect leader to lead the United Fascist State of America, Donolf Tritler.

The society that the faction created was akin to Nazi Germany with the survielence proceedures of the post-9/11 era. Evil Ferb was the true dictator of the Fascist State, but stayed underground because he did not want attention being drawn to his sexually and narcissist interests. He was the leader of the fascist pact during the war, and was driven to become leader after Clinton's killing of his parents, who were agents of Donald Trump.

His establishment of the fascist state lead him to be able to do whatever he wanted. He was truly a God in this dimension. Evil Ferb kidnapped original Ferb to be part of the civil war effort, and he succeeded in his efforts, until original Ferb escaped back to his dimension and tried to eliminate the people he loved after the mind control drugs made him go insane.

Perry quickly wept about the torture of his owner Ferb, but forced the fake dictator to spill the beans of where Evil Ferb was. After finally spilling the location of Evil Ferb to him, Perry rushed to the evil base, which was located deep under the ruins of the United States Capitol Building.

When Perry arrived at the secret base, he was greeted with a horrible sight. As he entered the room, he saw platypuses, all like him, strapped to the walls. They were bruised, scared and malnourished. They wriggled as they tried to escape from the metal binds that imprisoned them. Perry could tell some of them had been there for a long time, years it seemed, but he also saw that some of them were younglings, being sexually abused since birth. All of the male platypuses assholes were red, torn, and bruised. Shit, urine, blood, and semen covered the floor. Perry grimaced and vomited at the sight of his brethren's inhumane treatment. As Perry horrifically viewed the display in front of them, Evil Ferb entered the room from behind, putting Perry in an armlock.

"You finally made it." the evil boy remarked in his British accent. "You know what this place is? This place, this place is where I make love to my slaves! I love placing my penis inside of their small bodies and thrusting until they cry and weep, begging and chattering for me to stop. Oh, Lord, the anticipation is grueling! Sometimes they need life support to support in order to survive the brutal ASS fucking I give to them. Wait, wow, wow! Why should I tell you this, when I can just SHOW you how I make love to these creatures, first hand."

Ferb quickly erected a crucifix out of the hardened shit and semen on the floor, and fastened metal binds to Perry's furry arms and legs, making it impossible for him to escape. Perry was sobbing now, knowing that he would never get revenge for his sexy owners. He wriggled like the others. The screaming and chattering of the other platypuses in the room only made Perry convulse like a Japanese child watching a Pokemon episode.

Ferb quickly pulled out his large, British cock. It measured about 12.5 inches, and it was a beauty if you were a gay faggot like Freddie Mercury. The veins pulsated as Ferb licked his lips, getting ready to probe Perry's ass. First though, he needed some lube.

Ferb quickly grabbed Perry's cock, and started to jerk it off until it was nice and hard. After becoming nice and hard, Ferb places his fingers in Perry's penile opening until he had a firm grip. After a few seconds of preparation, he stretched Perry's cock open, exposing his urethral opening. Perry screamed in agony as his cock was opened so forcefully, tears flowing out of his eye sockets. Ferb licked the salty tears and relished in them. After a fear minutes of tasting sour Platypus tears, he started creating the lube.

Ferb picked up a giant mound of shit and semen from the floor and placed it into Perry's open cock-bowl. He then gripped Perry's 8-incher and started shaking it around and around, mixing the platypus shit and semen with Perry's own fresh pre-cum. After a few minutes, the treat was done, and Ferb got a plastic bowl and poured the fresh lube from Perry's penis. He stuck his finger in the bowl, and as Perry sobbed in agony, took a taste.

"Ah, perfect." he remarked, grinning devilishly at the teal platypus. "Time for the real action." Ferb quickly disassembled part of the shit-crucifix until Perry was sitting on the body-fluid floor. Ferb then lift Perry up and poured the lube into his virgin asshole. Perry shuddered as he felt pure shit and semen fill his rear and making him ready to be raped.

In a matter of seconds, Ferb quickly positioned himself so Perry was sitting on his lap. He was fully naked now, and lined his cock up with Perry's furry and stinky bum. Perry bit on Ferb's neck, making him bleed and trying to make him stop, but this only made Ferb more excited. "Oh God yes, you're a saucy bad boy aren't you, and it's time for bad boys to be punished." Ferb laughed, wiping the blood from his neck wound onto Perry's orange bill. "Let us commence!"

Ferb plunged his giant penis into Perry's prostate and began thrusting like the Flash from the Detective Comics Comics series of comic books. Perry screamed as blood began pouring out of his tight opening as Ferb's cock (which secretly had been modified to have blades under the foreskin) pierced Perry's internal organs. For the next ten minutes, Ferb thrust his cock over and over again, deeper and deeper into Perry's fragile body, making an Atlantic Ocean of blood underneath him and his forced lover. Perry's vision began to become hazy as his soul began leaving his body. He was almost gone and he knew it, and so did Ferb.

"Oh no you don't, I'm cumming in you before your gone my sweet bad pet!" Ferb screamed, thrusting deep into Perry's stomach, piercing it and spilling stomach acid all over Ferb. Ferb screamed as he came and semen spurted out of Perry's mouth, making him a furry water bubbler. Perry was dead, his last thoughts thinking of his two boys who he had failed to save.

Ferb was not in a good situation, though, as the stomach bile began burning into his body, and soon, he was also dead, his organs melting into the shit pile below the lovers. The two lovers were dead, together, beautifully showing the contrast of good and evil and the fight between their balance. Oh, so beautiful, lying in the bloody semen shit ocean below, floating like a boat on the sea.


End file.
